<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Pleasure by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133756">With Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Carrying, Comfort, Comfortween 2020, Day 23, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepiness, Touching, Trust, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“But if it means that much to you –” Why it would, Rocket seriously has no idea, “Then I guess you’ll just have to carry me.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rocket Raccoon/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>23. Enter Sandman<br/><i>For the prompt</i> carrying to bed, bedside vigils, sleeping together for comfort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Fingers rouse him, stroking the fur atop his head. Now would usually be the time Rocket would launch upwards and sink his teeth into them, but –</p>
<p>Nah.</p>
<p>“What’d you have to go and wake me for?” He’s not above grumbling all the same, even as the touch grows firmer in response to his stirring, stoking behind his ears until he has to swallow something suspiciously close to a moan, “Shit, stop that and I’ll gnaw your hand off.”</p>
<p>There’s a suspiciously indulgent chuckle as Thor just rubs harder.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it, my friend,” His other hand strokes down the length of Rocket’s spine, avoiding the gnarly places beneath his suit smoothly enough Rocket isn’t tempted to grab a nearby gadget and poke him with the pointy end. Thor continues, “However, I would suggest sleeping in your bunk and not your work bench.”</p>
<p>“Hey, me and this bench are old friends,” Under the ministrations of those hands, Rocket has no desire to move. Even if his insides are feeling funky from the hard edge of the bench gouging into his stomach and his cheek is mashed against something interestingly sharp.</p>
<p>Okay, ugh. Maybe he should. Although –</p>
<p>“Hmm, and I suppose I can’t tempt you into moving?” Thor’s voice still has that indulgent edge. Rocket’ll have to get the big guy back, when he’s more than half-awake.</p>
<p>“Nope,” For now he’s just all but pressing back into those big hands as they keep right on stroking, his tail gaining life enough for the tip to seek to curl around one of Thor’s wrists. He wants those fingers in his fur properly, he wants to shred the layers between them and climb all over Thor to taste every part of him and –</p>
<p>And ugh. Best not to keep thinking about all the things he’s not likely to ever get. But still.</p>
<p>Maybe there’s one thing he can finagle himself out of this situation.</p>
<p>“But if it means <em>that </em>much to you –” Why it would, Rocket seriously has no idea, “Then I guess you’ll just have to carry me.”</p>
<p>“It would be my honour to assist you, sweet rabbit,” Something about Thor’s voice grows richer, deeper, and Rocket has an instant to realise that, oh shit, the big guy’s actually going to do it and, <em>oh</em> <em>shit</em>, Rocket, like, <em>really fucking wants him to</em> and –</p>
<p>He’s scooped up into surprisingly gentle arms, <em>cradled</em> against that massive chest, and – and oh.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare drop me,” Rocket manages to fake a moderately convincing yawn, “And don’t you fucking dare go telling any of the others about this.”</p>
<p>He can hear that smile in Thor’s voice, “You have my oath I will not.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah,” Rocket totally doesn’t snuggle into him and nor does he do his utmost to drag Thor down on his bunk with him, when the man lowers him down to the crappy mattress.</p>
<p>“Stay?” Rocket also definitely doesn’t ask this.</p>
<p>“With pleasure,” There’s a delighted smile in Thor’s voice nonetheless as he eases his much larger body onto the crumpled sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>